Altibajos de la vida
by Berna CXDB
Summary: El amor es la única respuesta sensata y satisfactoria al problema de la existencia humana. Puedes creer perderlo todo, pero siempre estará esa luz y Rokuro lo era para ella.


¡Felices fiestas Alberto-M!

Spoiler Alert: Esta historia esta basada en el manga, para ser más específicos a principios del volumen 9. Si solo han visto el anime, este cambia completamente después del enfrentamiento con Kamui por lo que muchas cosas pueden parecerles nuevas o sin sentido.

Leer bajo su propio criterio.

* * *

 **_ 0 _0 _**

—Yo solo, yo solo quería…

Un susurro ahogó su tormento dejando la habitación en un silencio absoluto.

No había pasado ni una semana desde que regresaron de Magano en su misión junto con Shimon y Mayura para rescatar a Sayo de las manos de Higano y Hijirimaru[1]. Podrían considerarlo una misión exitosa, después de todo habían conseguido derrotar a dos de los Basaras mas fuertes, evitaron que robaran el poder de Sayo e incluso Mayura había conseguido el poder del Byakko gracias al talismán que le había dado su padre siendo digna de un poder tan grande.

Al final el espíritu de Kuzunoha se manifestó gracias a los poderes de Sayo y al percatarse de quien era el espíritu guardián de Benio se descontrolo y comenzó a atacarla, por su parte Benio fue poseída por su guardián en un intento por protegerla desatando una batalla en la que cualquier mortal quedaría hecho trizas de solo acercarse. Gracias a la intervención de Rokuro, Sayo pudo suprimir el espíritu de Kuzunoha terminando con aquello.

Llegaron refuerzos que ayudaron a cerrar la grieta y a limpiar las impurezas que habían logrado salir de Magano, todo iba bien, incluso Rokuro le había preparado una fiesta a Benio para celebrar su salida del hospital, después de todo esa semana la casa se sintió muy vacía sin ella y estaba mas que emocionado por recibirla cuando se diera de alta.

Shimon y Sayo no pudieron quedarse pues tenían que regresar a la isla mientras que Mayura había hecho otros planes, sin embargo, una fiesta de solo ellos dos no le molestaba a ninguno.

Rokuro la recibió con una gran sonrisa, ninguno se sentía incomodo con la presencia del otro, incluso mientras hablaban el ambiente se dio y estuvieron a punto de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que tenían sobre el otro, siendo solo interrumpidos por la cabeza de los exorcistas quien los felicito en que se tomaran enserio su labor de concebir un hijo. Creyeron que estaba ahí para festejar con ellos su victoria y la recuperación de Benio, pero la verdad era algo completamente distinto ya que su única intención fue la de avisarles que Benio había perdido sus poderes y que por lo tanto no tenia derecho alguno de viajar a la isla para poder encarar a su hermano.

La noticia les cayó como un balde agua helada, Benio se quedo sin palabras por unos instantes mientras que Rokuro exaltado comenzó a gritarle a Arima que ese tipo de bromas no eran graciosas.

No recuerdo haber dicho que era una broma, ¿por qué no tratas de ver su energía espiritual tú mismo? —esa fue su respuesta mientras se acomodaba levente sus lentes, su actitud bromista y despreocupada había desaparecido por completo dando a entender que hablaba enserio.

Activó un par de encantamientos y no pudo hacer nada mas que tronar sus dientes cuando pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, el peligris tenia una fuerte aura que envolvía su cuerpo como si de vapor se tratara y aunque no tan grande, en algunas batallas había visto la de Benio también, sin embargo, en ese momento no había nada parecido alrededor de ella.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, tan pronto cuando vio la expresión en su rostro, Benio instintivamente sacó uno de los talismanes que siempre cargaba consigo e intento activarlo sin éxito, probó con todo tipo de encantamiento y talismán terminando con el mismo resultado. No pudo hacer nada mas que caer de rodillas con la mirada perdida.

De eso ya habían pasado un par de días y las cosas no habían cambiado.

Benio se había encerrado en su habitación negándose a salir, se había negado a cualquier contacto con el exterior. Rokuro preocupado por su salud le llevaba algo de comer, con la idea de entrar a la fuerza si era necesario.

Knock knock…

—Voy a pasar…

Giró la manija y se adentró. Casi suelta un grito de sorpresa al ver el estado en el que la habitación se encontraba, todo completamente destruido como si un huracán hubiera arrasado ahí dentro.

— ¡Benio! —rápidamente la localizó de rodillas aun lado de su cama mirando al suelo.

—He probado de todo…

—Benio…

—Talismanes, equipo encantado, secuencias mágicas, familiares, registros Akashicos[2] y nada… —su mirada se encontraba perdida mirando a nada en absoluto, unas grandes ojeras envolvían sus ojos y si no había lagrimas era probablemente por que ya se habían agotado.

Rokuro se mordió el labio, la frustración era tanta que no sabia que hacer —debe de haber alguna manera, ¿por qué no comes algo y descansas? Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo —forzó una sonrisa en un intento de animarla. No hubo respuesta.

—Si no te gusta lo que traje podemos salir a comer algo, ¡ya se! ¿por qué no vamos a….?

—Rokuro… —levantó levente su mirada —quiero estar sola.

—Puedo imaginar cómo te sientes —dejó la comida y tomó lugar a un lado de ella.

—Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos —respondió en un leve susurro —prometimos que nos haríamos fuertes juntos, estos años que estuvimos entrenando para poder ir por mi hermano, y al final yo, yo… —escondió su rostro entre sus piernas mientras se abrasaba a si misma ¿quién pudo haber imaginado que aún le quedaban lagrimas?

—Debe de ser frustrante, lo entiendo. Pero tal vez solo necesitas…

—Solo quiero morir —una queja que resonó por toda la habitación

¡Toda mi vida la he dedicado a ser un exorcista! La única razón de mi existencia fue vengar la muerte de mis padres, levantar a la sima nuevamente el apellido Adashino y desde hace unos años terminar, junto contigo; las ambiciones retorcidas de mi hermano, pero… ¡pero mírame ahora! ¡Es como si mi existencia estuviera siendo negada por completo! Solo, solo quiero que esto acabe…

Las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar como se sentía, no había lengua o vocabulario humano que fuera capaz de sacar a la luz todo el huracán de decepciones que giraban alrededor de su ya de por si perturbada mente. Era el mismo algoritmo para el otro extremo, Rokuro nunca había sido muy inteligente, pero incluso él sabia que nada de lo que dijera haría una diferencia, por eso la única solución que le vino a la mente era expresarse de manera que todas sus ideas le llegaran sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Benio nunca se percató cuando sus brazos la envolvieron y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por los ligeros temblores que los acompañaban cada cierto tiempo, no de miedo, no de frio; eran de simple frustración, frustración derivada de simple impotencia. Su abrazo no hizo ninguna diferencia, incluso era molesto por la posición tan incomoda en la que se encontraban, incluso así no quería que la soltaran.

 **_ 0 _0 _**

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez solo un par de minutos o también podrían haber sido algunas horas, si de algo estaba segura era que el día aun no terminaba, o al menos no en su totalidad.

 _Debería tomar un baño, no puedo seguir en este estado._

Ya se había calmado un poco y no quería seguir preocupando a los demás —Rokuro, ¿puedes moverte? pesas y quiero levantarme.

Volteó a verlo solo para descubrirlo con los ojos cerrados acompañados de unos ligeros respiros cada cierto tiempo. En otras palabras, se había quedado dormido. Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su cansado rostro.

Sus brazos ya no la envolvían con la misma fuerza por lo que quitarlos fue bastante sencillo. Se levantó con cuidado tratando de no hacer algún ruido o movimiento que pudiera despertarlo. No avanzó lo suficiente como para salir de su habitación cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por la misma persona que trataba de no despertar.

— ¡Benio!

…

…

…

…

—Apreciaría que no gritaras.

—Lo siento.

Aun con la cara adormilada se disculpó, no entendía muy bien que había pasado, pero tan pronto como abrió los ojos y no la encontró su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto gritando su nombre en un intento de que apareciera, poco después entendió que solo tenia que doblar su mirada para dar con ella nuevamente.

—Soy yo la que debería disculparse.

— ¿Por qué deberías?

—Estos días no hecho mas que preocupar a todos —a pesar de que nadie lo mencionara, entendía perfectamente todos los inconvenientes que había causado —comprendo claramente. Deberías de estar preparando tus cosas para mañana…

—No te preocupes por eso —la interrumpió rápidamente —tengo todas mis cosas listas desde ayer.

—Entonces deberías estar descansando, no perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

—No lo considero una pérdida de tiempo.

Finalmente se puso de pie —jamás he considerado estar contigo una perdida de tiempo —se acerco a ella —menos ahora que pues, bueno… no nos veremos por un tiempo.

Habría nuevamente la herida, al mismo tiempo era reconfortante escucharlo.

—Tengo un poco de hambre —su rostro sonrojado se veía adorable —pero quiero darme un baño primero, ¿podrías esperarme?

—Claro, además creo que lo que traje ya se enfrió —ambos voltearon a ver la comida que se encontraba junto a todo el desorden de la habitación —iré a calentarla mientras tanto, tomate tu tiempo.

Rokuro se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Benio buscó una toalla entre todo el desorden que se había convertido su cuarto, después se aseguro de que al menos una de sus cambias de ropa hubiera sobrevivido para finalmente salir de ahí.

Incluso en ese estado le daba sueño, incluso en ese estado le daba hambre e incluso en ese estado seguía preocupándose por él. Al final no podía estar deprimida por siempre, peor aun que por su actitud Rokuro hiciera una locura y eligiera quedarse con ella en vez de ir a la isla. No quería su lastima, ella solamente esperaba que se esforzara lo mejor que pudiera para que cuando ella recuperara sus habilidades y pudiera ir a isla también no haberse quedado atrás, tampoco quería ser la razón por la que Rokuro se estancara y menos aun por un simple mal recuerdo que pudiera haberle dejado.

Su prioridad siempre fue exorcizar impurezas, cosas como dormir, comer, arreglarse entre la mayoría de actividades cotidianas no suponían más que un tipo de mantenimiento para poder seguir acabando con las impurezas. Era por esa precisa razón que no entendía por qué este baño le parecía tan placentero.

Lo había hecho ya miles de veces, pero estar sumergida en el agua, sintiendo como el calor la abrazaba como si todos sus problemas fueran cosa del pasado era una sensación que experimentaba por primera vez. Tal vez se debía que nunca había tenido realmente problemas, el ultimo que recordaba fue cuando le dijeron que tenia que tener un hijo con un completo desconocido.

—Jamás creí que alguien tan impulsivo como él podría sobresalir en el mundo de los exorcistas —cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

Ya había transcurrido un poco mas de dos años desde aquel momento en el que se conocieron. Juntos pasaron por tanto que recordarlo ahora no parecía real.

Como aquella batalla en la que perdió las piernas, ¿quién iba a imaginar que terminaría siendo ayudada por Kamui? Uno de los Basara que tenían que derrotar y que además había sido el responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Jamás entendió por qué lo había hecho, en sus palabras quería que cultivaran su poder para que cuando se volvieran mas fuertes pudiera tener un combate entretenido, ¿tal vez si…?

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —se interrumpió bruscamente.

Nada le aseguraba que la iba a volver a ayudar, además que un exorcista dependa de un enemigo para conseguir poder era simplemente…

No podía culparse por considerar cualquier método con el cual recuperar sus habilidades. Simplemente todo había pasado tan rápido, tan solo hace unos días habían conseguido su pase para ir a la isla, solo les faltó una última prueba sin embargo ¿qué habría pasado si ella hubiera tomado el ritual primero? Si bien ver como los 48 subordinados de Kuzunoha se manifestaban a la vez y no solo eso, todos sin excepción se arrodillaban ante Rokuro fue algo digno de verse, aun no sabían quién era su espíritu guardián pero debía de ser alguien muy importante; pero si durante la misión para rescatar a Sayo, ambas se encontraban agotadas al punto del desmayo sin contar las heridas de la fuerte batalla que habían librado y aun así…, aun así sus espíritus guardianes se enfrentaron a tal magnitud, ¿qué habría pasado si ella hubiera tomado la prueba primero y ese enfrentamiento se hubiera llevado con todos presentes? Por dios, ¿quién demonios era Ashiya Doman[3]?

Recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre mientras Arima hablaba con alguien por teléfono y que de alguna forma estaba relacionado con ella, ¿eso podría ayudarle?

Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, probablemente había estado ya mucho tiempo en el baño por lo que seria mejor salir lo antes posible, después de todo Rokuro aun la estaba esperando.

Se envolvió con una toalla y después abandono el extenso baño. Había llevado consigo sus ropas, pues considerando el estado de su habitación cualquier lugar para cambiarse resultaba mucho mas cómodo. Una vez que había terminado no hizo ninguna otra parada, bajó las escalares para dirigirse directamente a la cocina en donde Rokuro ya la estaba esperando mientras se entretenía jugando algo en su celular.

— ¡Que tan mala puede ser mi suerte!

Antes que alguna bienvenida escucho sus quejas contra el pequeño aparato que tenía frente a él.

— ¡Casi 200 orbes! ¿es enserio! —con molestia apago su celular aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Benio —estuve ahorrando casi dos meses, no puedo creer que no haya podido invocar algo bueno, yo solo quería a una Bridelia [4] —suspiró para esconder su rostro entre la mesa y sus brazos.

— ¿Rokuro?

— ¡Benio! —se exaltó al escuchar su voz —yo solo estaba… —seria muy extenso explicar su adicción a ese juego móvil por lo que solo cambio el tema —en seguida esta la comida —rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y apretó un botón en el horno de microondas que lo puso a trabajar —creí que lo mejor seria esperar a que salieras para que la carne no se secara.

No importaba cuantas veces pasara, ella siempre se sonrojaba al ver esos pequeños detalles que le tenia —gracias, con el hambre que tengo estoy segura de que cualquier cosa me sabría bien, aun así, me alegra ver que te preocupes por mí.

Jaló una de las sillas que daban a la barra de la concina y tomó asiento. Por lo general era ella la que se encontraba detrás de esa barra, abordando la cocina tratando de preparar algo comestible sin mucho éxito. Verlo a él tomar ese puesto siempre le daba un sentimiento cálido a la par que uno de culpa.

—No deberías…

—No te preocupes —intuyendo sus palabras se adelantó — Mayura me a estado ayudando con la comida estos días. No puedo quejarme de tu comida cuando la mía es aún peor —el sonido del horno de microondas interrumpió su dialogo —Ella también a estado preocupada por ti ¿sabes? —sacó la comida y después de colocarla frente a ella le acerco un par de cubiertos junto con sus palillos.

—Ohh, ¿enserio? —respondió sin mucho agrado.

Podría decirse que Otomi era de sus mejores amigas si no es que la única, por otro lado, su cercanía con Rokuro junto con su reciente poder del Byakko no le hacían mucha gracia.

—Se que tal vez no quieras escucharlo, pero todos han estado preocupados —no necesitaba decirlo —incluso Shimon y Saya-chan.

— ¿Saya-chan? —arqueó su ceja.

—Incluso ella se siente culpable. Si no la hubieran secuestrado jamás habríamos tenido que enfrentar a Hijirimaru y a Higano, por lo tanto…

—Olvídalo, lo hecho hecho esta.

A estas alturas encontrar culpables era una perdida de tiempo.

Él no agregó nada más, por lo que se limito a comenzar a comer, al final estar encerrada un par de días en su habitación hacia que su apetito fuera casi insaciable.

No hicieron nada más.

 **_ 0 _0 _**

El gran día había llegado. La noche anterior ambos estaban cansados por lo que su conversación no había dado para mucho, realmente gracioso si se lo ponían a pensar. Casi dos años quejándose por la compañía del otro y en estos momentos tenían tanto que decirse que simples veinte minutos les parecían segundos.

Shimon se encontraba esperando a Rokuro junto con el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, no se molestó en entrar pues sabia que esos dos necesitaban despedirse a solas por lo que solo mandó un mensaje diciéndole que no tardara mas de veinte minutos en salir.

—Así que ya te vas…

—Si.

—No te preocupes por mí —trató de animarlo —recuperaré mis poderes y te alcanzare en unos días. No vayas a causar problemas ¿quieres?

—Claro que no —respondió con una ligera sonrisa —no te tardes mucho, si no para cuando llegues ya abre acabado con todas las impurezas.

—Claro.

A pesar de que tenían tanto de que hablar sabían que no era el momento, probablemente cuando se reencontraran en la isla lo seria, o quien sabe podría ser en algún otro lugar. Rokuro tomó su maleta junto con su mochila, abrió la puerta con intenciones de irse, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de cruzarla.

—Por poco se me olvida —de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un broche para el cabello —se que soy horrible por no haber estado contigo los primeros días, pero cuando me percaté de que lo habías extraviado estuve buscándolo sin descanso.

Benio lo tomó con ambas manos. Por poco se le escapaba una lagrima de felicidad, no fue hasta ayer que volvió a entrar en si que se percató que había perdido el broche que le había regalado en aquel festival. No quiso decir nada, ya que ese broche significaba tanto para los dos que no quería dar una ultima mala impresión antes de despedirse. Y aun así ahí estaba, frente a ella nuevamente.

—Ir a Magano a buscar un broche, de verdad eres un tonto —cerró los ojos apreciando el gesto. Sin más volvió a colocárselo sintiéndose completa nuevamente —gracias.

—Sabía que te alegraría.

Lo miró nuevamente, con una de sus clásicas sonrisas exageradas derrochando animo y felicidad tan clásico de él. Era una luz muy brillante, una que necesitaba en su vida. A estas alturas no sabía cómo había pasado y realmente no le importaba, solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente.

 _Padre, madre. Me he enamorado._

Dejándose llevar por el momento acortó la distancia entre ambos tomando a Rokuro por sorpresa. Juntó sus labios en un cálido y rápido beso, aun con los ojos cerrados al separarse no podía esconder su felicidad. Su primer amor tal vez no era como lo había imaginado, pero no podía quejarse ni pedir nada más.

—B-Benio…

Completamente sonrojado no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—E-es un encantamiento para protegerte, mas vale que lo uses bien.

Su tono de piel también había cambiado a un ligero rojo carmesí. No tenía ni quería dar explicaciones, pero por ahora era el único buen recuerdo que podía dejarle antes de su viaje. Antes de que Rokuro pudiera argumentar alguna otra cosa lo empujo fuera de la casa junto con sus maletas y tan rápido como se volteo para quejarse la puerta se cerro frente a él.

Se recargo sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar con una sonrisa. No era muy grande, pero era tan sincera que cualquier guerra podría ser calmada con solo apreciarla.

 _No tengo mas tiempo para estar deprimida, si no me apresuro todos estos años serán como si nunca hubieran pasado, por favor obsérvenme. Padre, madre, Rokuro._

A lo lejos Shimon veía a un agitado Rokuro tocar la puerta de su casa una y otra vez. No había visto toda la imagen, pero se podía hacer una clara idea de lo que había pasado. Tal vez era momento de ir por él para evitar que arruinara ese recuerdo que Benio le había dejado. Abrió la puerta del taxi y comenzó a caminar hacia Rokuro, quien en ningún momento se percato de su presencia hasta que fue muy tarde.

* * *

[1] Higano y Hijirimaru son los dos Basaras que secuestraron a Sayo para obtener sus poderes encantados. Son los principales antagonistas de ese arco de la historia.

[2] Los registros Akashicos y las secuencias mágicas no tienen nada que ver con este universo. Andaba leyendo una novela a la par que escribí esto por lo que me pareció un agradable guiño agregarlo.

[3] Ashiya Doman es el espíritu guardián de Benio, eterno rival y archienemigo de Abe no Seimei.

[4] Referencia a mi frustración con Fire Emblem Heroes y a su ultimo banner en el que no me salió nada bueno :'v

Notas del autor: ¿Que les pareció? Su despedida y su beso me parecieron algo forzados en el manga por lo que trate de recrear como me hubiera gustado que pasara en realidad. Igual pido disculpas si se haya notado algo fragmentado, pasando de una escena a otra, pero precisamente era el efecto que quería lograr al basarme fuertemente en el manga. Espero que haya estado bien logrado, si no al menos que no fuera molesto o desorientarte de leer.

Para Alberto-M: Como puedes ver elegí la 3ra petición que pusiste. Ya que los regalos iban a estar mayormente enfocados en el universo de Naruto me pareció un agradable cambio de rumbos elegir probablemente el tema que la mayoría no estuviera familiarizado con; además siempre es productivo explorar rumbos no tan comunes y/o comodos.

Espero te haya agradado la historia. Que tengas unas felices fiestas junto con un productivo año nuevo.

¡Mis mejores deseos!


End file.
